We Can Rule the World and You'll Be Safe with Me
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Song fic   It's Rose's birthday and the Doctor takes her out for the evening. Involving some very good karaoke and some good ol' 10/Rose fulff.  can David Tennant sing? Please answer in a review if you know.   Please R&R  WARNING: very long A/N inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did then 10 would have said he loved Rose, Rose would never have left (AT ALL), and 10 would never have regenerated into 11. (Amy and Rory would be travelling with them though, cos I love Amy and Rory!)**

**A/N: Yes, yes I know, I really should be trying to update my other stories, but y'see the thing is I wrote this a little while ago. (8****th**** May according to my little book) and I just had to put it on.**

**Right, so this is my first attempt at a song fic. The lyrics aren't in here. Well tell a lie there are two lines of a song and that's it. If you don't know them, then youtube them. They are both brilliant songs!**

**So the songs are:**

**Rule the World, by Take That**

**And...**

**Safe with Me, by Billie Piper. (I could not resist, I just had to have Rose singing to a song by Billie Piper. It's something that I just had to do. The good thing is it's a bit easier to imagine how Rose sounds when she sings, cos she would sound exactly like Billie Piper. (I know she's played by Billie Piper, but that's beside the point))**

**I am now very aware that this is turning out to be a very long A/N so I think it would be best if I stop rambling and let you guys read the story. (Although you have probably skipped this and gone on to the story by now and to be honest I don't blame you.)**

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**THE STORY! ENJOY! (And please, please, please review. Me and Bob would be very grateful)**

* * *

><p>It was April 27th 2011 (Rose's 24th Birthday) and as a special birthday treat, the Doctor had decided to treat Rose to an evening out. Nothing could stop them from having a good time; not even the Daleks!<p>

So, anyway the Doctor had told Rose to dress-up- but nothing too formal. He told her it was more of a casual dress code- but nothing too casual.

It had been at least 10 minutes before Rose came back in. She was wearing a short floral dress, with a long white cardigan and pale shoes. Her hair had been curled and put up in a ponytail with only a few ringlets hanging loosely by her face.

The Doctor had stared at her in shock. In his eyes she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. (And he had seen quite a lot).

"You all right Doctor?" Rose had asked him. The Doctor had come out of his trance, swallowed then answered.

"Yes Rose, 'course I am. And can I just say you look beautiful."

"Thanks. Come on then let's go." Rose had linked her arm through the Doctor's and smiled.

"Okie, Dokie. Allons-y." Together they had walked out of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>That was how the evening had started. The Doctor was now sitting at the bar, drink in hand, looking at the karaoke and wondering if he could think of a song that was perfect for him and Rose.<p>

Rose had just popped to the loo and would be back in a few minutes. So the Doctor had the perfect opportunity to think if a song to sing, without Rose becoming a distraction. (Which she was, she was one hell of a distraction for him).

Suddenly the Doctor thought of the perfect song to sing. He put his drink on the bar and ran over to the karaoke. He was just about to jump on the stage, when Rose came back from the loo. He looked at her, she hadn't noticed him. So he decided to surprise her. The Doctor jumped on the stage on bounced over to the microphone.

"Hello, I would like to dedicate this song to my best friend Rose Tyler, whom I really care for. So this song is for you Rose." The Doctor announced and Rose turned around, looking shocked at the Doctor.

Music began to play and Rose instantly knew the song he was about to sing: Rule the World by Take That. She found a seat next to the bar and sat down, not once talking her eyes off the Doctor. She smiled as he began to sing.

As he sang, the Doctor never once took his eyes off Rose, who smiled at him throughout the whole song. Once he had finished singing, Rose had tears in her eyes. She had no idea that the Doctor could sing and as soon as he had started she was gobsmacked. The Doctor smiled at her and she gave a tearful smile back. He then said thank you, walked up to Rose and took he hands.

"Doctor that was beautiful. I loved it." Rose said through her tears.

"I sang it especially for you Rose. I thought it was a perfect song for the two of us." The Doctor told her.

"Doctor I want to sing something to you." Rose smiled at him and ran off to the stage.

A couple of moments later, Rose was up on the stage, the microphone in her hand as she prepared to sing. Moments later the music began to play and Rose began to sing. The Doctor knew the song straight away, he had no idea who it was by, but he knew it. It was the song Safe with Me.

As Rose sang, the Doctor realised that she sounded a lot like the person who sang it originally. He had no idea that Rose could sing this well. He listened closely to the lyrics as Rose reached the chorus.

_#When you gonna realise that you're lonely,_

_I can see it in your eyes you don't have to be# _

The Doctor smiled at her as she reached the end of the song, Rose smiled back at him. She then made her way back down the stage towards the Doctor.

"Rose, that...that was amazing! I never knew you could sing so well." The Doctor told her.

"Thanks Doctor. I thought I should sing it after you sang. I thought it fitted well." Rose smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Rose can I just say, while I was singing, I realised just how much you mean to me and how much I care about you. I'm not sure why I never realised it before and I just want to say, Rose Tyler I have just realised that I am madly in love with you." Rose looked at the Doctor in shock.

"You love me?"

"Yes Rose, I do love you, more than anything." Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Doctor." Rose told him. Rose then let go of the Doctor and he cupped her head in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to Rose's lips. Rose responded immediately and the two of them stayed like that for a little while, before letting go and giving each other a tight hug.

"Thank you Doctor, this has been the best birthday I've ever had." Said Rose.

"That's OK Rose, forever right?"

"Yeah. Forever." They continued to hug each other for a while before heading back to the TARDIS, their relationship now changed forever.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a naff ending I know, but I thought I should end it there, where I first wrote it. I did the ending at school about 2 minutes before the bell went for period 5 on Monday, which was History. <strong>

**So anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. I am very sorry if the Doctor was a bit OOC, I tend to do that a lot, especially with the Doctor, but no matter, you guys like the stories that I write and that's all I need to keep me going. Seriously you guys, if I hadn't had your support and guidance when I joined in February, then I probably wouldn't have written as many stories as I have. So I thank you guys for all your reviews and your wonderful support. And also thanks to everyone on the TARDIS for being so very friendly and welcoming. Thank you.**

**I know this is turning into a thank you ceremony, but I have never thanked you guys properly. So thank you, thank you! And I mean it.**

**(Bob thanks you too, even though he is very new to all of this. He's my smiley face friend. He'll probably pop up somewhere in this A/N)**

**- Here's Bob (told you he was a smiley face)**

**Anyway (I know I'm acting childish, but it can't be helped) please let me know what you think, cos like I said earlier in this VERY long A/N (Probably longer than the story it's self) you guys keep me going.**

**Oh and by the way, I'm going to France on Sunday for my French exchange trip, so you won't be getting any updates or new stories next week cos I'm France. Maybe the week after, cos it's half term.**

**Anyway love you all**

**~tenrosefanno.1 and Bob the smiley face~ xx **


End file.
